


The Hellhole

by blueCuzILikeIt



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Lot's of cursing, OC, i don't know how to tag, if you didn't already notice, mostly bella, mostly for bella, music nerd, no romance these are ten year olds, there are crushes tho, this camp is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueCuzILikeIt/pseuds/blueCuzILikeIt
Summary: "Now you're just exaggerating. You're going to be fine, just have fun and make some friends, what could go wrong?""Ooh! What would happen if we pulled this out?""No wait Nikki!-""Oh my God! Throw it! THROW IT!" Bella heard a girly scream and looked back to see someone has thrown a grenade. David was the source of the girly scream."DUCK!" Gwen ordered, tackling David.BOOM!"...a lot...a lot could go wrong."





	1. How i ended up here

"Mom! Mom! Listen to me! You have to save me, If I stay in this shithole-"

"Language!"

"- one more second, I swear I'll snap and kill everyone except, like, one guy!" She ducked further into the trees as she saw said guy (aka David) looking around. Probably, or definitely, looking for his phone that she was currently using to call her mom. 

"Bella, honey, what did we say about that negative attitude? Just because you have to socialize doesn't mean it's the worst place on earth."

"No, mom you're not getting it. This place sucks even if I don't hate social interaction. I saw old people having an orgy for fucks sake!" 

"You saw what?"

"And there's more where that came from. Please mom save me, SOS please." She heard a sigh on the line. 

"I'm sorry honey but you're going to have to put up with it."

"But mooom, why did you even send me here? Are you tired of me or something? Is it because I haven't done anything in life? Is it because I'm actually a huge disappointment?"

"Heavens no! I love you honey, it's just that me and your father wanted some alone time."

"Mom you always want some alone. And if you wanted some 'alone time' you could've just sent me to grandmas house!"

"Sweetie, you and me both know that your grandma is a little...Unstable...I just didn't feel safe entrusting you to her."

"But you feel safe sending to God knows where in middle of fucking nowhere. And have people you don't even know take care of me? That makes sense. I could get killed in this hell and you wouldn't even know!" She paused, remembering something. "Actually, I was almost about to die once. Just so you know." 

"Now you're just exaggerating. You're going to be fine, just have fun and make some friends, what could go wrong?"

"Ooh! What would happen if we pulled this out?"

"No wait Nikki!-"

"Oh my God! Throw it! THROW IT!" She heard a girly scream and looked back to see someone has thrown a grenade. David was the source of the girly scream.

"DUCK!" Gwen ordered, tackling David. 

BOOM! 

"...a lot...a lot could go wrong." She gulped and returned to the phone call.

"Listen, I have to go honey, but make sure you stay safe okay? Bye!"

"If I die, it's your fault." She hissed to her mother just as she hung up. And also just as David found her. 

He was covered in ashes and his usually red hair was more black then red at this point and definitely more wacky looking. He didn't look very golly with his hands on his hips. "Bellatrix.." He warned her. She smiled sheepishly and returned the phone. 

"Sorry, just needed to borrow that. Hehe.."

She was dragged by the back of her collar back to the mass hall. "You know you're not allowed to make phone calls, or take someones phone without asking."

"But I did ask, you didn't say anything so I took it as a yes and borrowed the phone." She says she told him but it's more like peeking out the window and whispering it to him while he was busy trying to convince Nurf to stop throwing rocks with sharp edges at people. 

It's just not nice. 

So yeah, she did ask. David sighed as he pinched his nose bridge. "Whispering it so I can't hear you doesn't count as asking, Bella." Bella only pouted as she was plopped on a seat. 

"Okay, well when is my piano coming? It's already been two weeks." David looked at his watch and rubbed the ashes off of it. 

"It's supposed to come today but..." He looked up, smiling at her. "Don't worry! I'm sure it'll come today. It's still early after all." His eyes glanced outside and widened.

"You've been saying that for the past week!" She called out as he quickly sped out to stop Space Kid from 'flying'. How many times did they have to convince him that jumping from the roof won't make you fly? And yes, even if you have a cape.

Bella sighed. Putting her head on the table. She took the broken plastic spoon that was probably here for about three days and poked an old gum with it (it was probably so old it should be put in a museum) Than paused for a little because what happened to her life?

It all went downhill on that hellish day.

Bella woke up. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Bella was fucking pissed.

She didn't know why. Maybe she slept on the wrong side of the bed, maybe it was because she woke up feeling like her head was about to burst, or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't even on the fucking bed.

"I'm not going."

"You're going, it's a great camp sweetheart, it'll really help you with your musical talent. And it'll just be for this summer."

"I'm. Not. Going."

"Tough shit kid, you're going." Her father interjected as he passed behind her mother and plopped into the couch. Bella gave him her best glare but it wasn't much considering she had doe eyes like her mother. Goddammit, why didn't she look like her grandma? 

Her grandma had a face that looked like she was going to bash your brains in and you're gonna like it when she was Bellas age.

Instead, Bella looked like her mother and had this doe eye look like she makes flower crowns and cries over cute puppy and kitty videos.

Which she does but that's not the point.

But hey, at least she got her fathers cool eyes color. She always liked to brag that her eyes were so golden and beautiful. (They're not, they're a mix of bright hazel and green not golden.)

"No! I don't need someone to teach me how to play I have YouTube for that. Please mom don't make me do this!" Her mother shook her head when a horn sounded. They both turned around to see the bus arrived and Bella started to panic more.

"Fuck off you crusty asshole!" She shouted and slammed the door shut. Ignoring her mothers gasp and protest at her choice of words.

"Wonder where she gets it from." Her father muttered and lit a cigar while Bella snickered. Like always, her mother ignored him. Knowing he was teasing her for when she tends to..ahem, lose control over her mouth. Yeah, let's limit that description to that.

But ten minutes later, half of the lawn was ruined. Their neighbors were out on the porch watching them like they were some reality show while the bus guy has already died.

Is he dead? Bella couldn't really tell but he wasn't really moving so she assumed so. "I'M NOT FUCKING GOING DEAL WITH IT!"

"DON'T FUCKING CURSE!" What a hypocrite. Suddenly, where her hands were previously buried wrist deep into the lawn. They were dug out and she was pulled up by her wrists to meet her fathers face to face. She scowled at him while he gave her an unimpressed look. Eyeing her and her messy birds nest black hair.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bella couldn't even get that out before she was thrown inside the bus. "YOU FUCKING-" she retched. Pounding her fist against the bus door as her father gave her a lazy wave.

There was a horrendous smell in this bus. Like a fart and smelly socks had a child. Bella choked, her eyes watering as she desperately turned to the old man. "Open the windows!" She wheezed. He gave her a glance and CLOSED the rest of the windows.

Bella wheezed again and weakly glared at him. "Crusty ass.." without a word, he turns on the engine and Bella turned to the door just as it started to move. Her mother waved with teary eyes which Bella returned by giving her the middle finger. 

The ride was torture. It wasn't until Bella almost passed out that the man finally had the decency to open the windows. Bella was just about ready to jump out of them when the bus halted.

Bella narrowed her eyes. This is her chance, once the door opens, she'll fucking bolt like there's no tomorrow. She tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the parents say their goodbyes to the kid. 

'He's going to summer camp don't make it a big deal and fucking get it over with.' they did, in what felt like forever. She got ready when she saw the kid walk to the bus. He stood Infront of the door, she watched Mr. Crusty ass™ reach for the handle...

And now!

He opened the door, and just like she planned, she bolted. She was just about to jump out and scream 'I'm free!' when she was grabbed by the scruff of her black cardigan. "NOOOO!" she screamed. Struggling like hell and ignore the downright terrified looking kid in front of her. Only focusing on the sweet smell of freedom that she'll never smell as she heard Crusty grunt and tell Afro kid to get a move on.

Making sure to avoid direct eye contact and stay away from the rabid animal - I mean Bella - he got a seat in the back as his blue eyes nervously glanced her way. Bella watched with utter despair as the doors closed shut. Crusty finally let go of her and she dropped to her knees and sobbed. Tears dropping on a piece of gum and something brown that she hoped wasn't shit.

She heard a sigh behind her and the bus moved again. As you can already guess, the same attempt at that plan failed when they picked up Green mickey mouse. (Though for a second, greeny looked ready to fight for dominance thinking Bella was a wild animal like her. Weird moment, really.)

And oddly enough, they were the only campers. Bella looked cautiously around the bus and then outside. Sure enough, they were the only one. As they were obviously heading to the woods right now. "That's it?" She muttered. Watching the trees pass by with a raised eyebrow. Trees and more trees passed by and Bella decided there probably wasn't another house they were going to. Just trees, trees and more trees.

Oh, had she mentioned trees?

Bella was getting dizzy watching them. She slumped back in her seat as her already bored gaze traveled around the bus. Greeny was looking outside with wide sparkling green eyes. Looking ready to go and live with the wolves. (Bella had no doubt she'd fit right in.)

As for Afro kid, he was glancing outside but unlike Greeny over there, he seemed nervous and suspicious as he eyed the green haired girl. Bella raised an eyebrow, what was he so suspicious about? Ah, don't answer that. Bella didn't care.

Finally they reached the camp. No seriously, Bella was so sure they'd never reach their destination. She was actually considering the option that Mr. Crusty ass had kidnapped them. And Bella wouldn't put it past him. He seemed suspicious like that. (But then again, Bella always thought the people she disliked were suspicious) The broccoli like trees finally gave way to a camp and Bella didn't know whether to be happy they're finally getting out of this bus or upset they've reached the camp. 

Bella saw two people In front of them, one was most likely a counselor, as he looked like he came straight out of kids tv show. 

'Heya kids! My name is redheadsomething. Let's all get along and be friends!' That's the kind of aura he emitted. Bella didn't know what to feel about him and his cheery attitude. 

And the one next to him was a kid about her age. Though he looked exhausted, she could see the dark circles under his eyes all the way from over here. Does he even know the definition of sleep? Hey, at least it highlights his green eyes. Keep it up. (Actually no you can die. Or malfunction. Bella doesn't know how the human body works, give her a break. Or that kid, he looks really tired.)

The camp had a board that said camp Campbell. Though for some reason the 'bell' was colored. The camp itself looked like a big cabin. (Cabin in the woods, sounds completely safe. No ghosts or killers here sir, nope)

Anyway, back to the people. The counselor was a little too excited, (or maybe crusty ass is an asshole....yeah definitely that.) Because he excitedly ran forward and was promptly hit by the bus. Oh, is he dead? Death on her first at camp says wonders. But nope. He popped right up like those whack-a-mole games. 

The door opened, and realizing that she was already at the camp. Bella took her sweet time getting off the bus. (Even if the smell was going to be the slow cause of her death) She heard another scream and looked over to see Greeny had bit the counselor. Yikes.

"Oookay. Not to self: stay away from rabid Mickey mouse." She muttered. Noting that the bus was empty. She grinned deviously, hopping in the driver seat, she was ready to run over everyone and escaped but, ah, what a cruel fate. She was too short to reach the brakes. (Damn her incompetent genes.) She cursed and clicked her tongue. 

Her head snapped up as she realized that the counselor was run over again. She winced, how did that happen? She didn't reach the brake - 

Oh, the kid was here. The same tan skinned boy that was standing in front of the camp was giving her a smirk as he pressed on the brakes. Bella grinned back and barked out a laugh. Looking up again, she was ready to drive off when she realized something big, and important and...

She couldn't drive. Not a car, and definitely not a bus.

Bella was just about to suggest to the kid that they should switch when crusty ass™ came and threw them out. 

"Only one driving this bus is me."

"Fuck you, hooker." Bella spat as he threw her face first into the ground. How rude! (Like you're one to talk Bella) tanny snorted.

"And you must be Bellatrix! I can already tell you and Max will be getting along! I'm David. Camp Campbell counselor! And a former camper here as well!" David helped her up as she brushed away the dirt off. Oh god she was right on the dot with her description, it's scary. But then again, one look at him and his sparkly green eyes and anyone would think that.

"Yay." Bella deadpanned. David thanked crusty ass, which she learned was actually the quartermaster, whatever that is, while Bella glared at him from behind the safety that is David's legs. She gave him the gesture that she was watching him and she thinks he meant to return it but instead he held up a hook.

Which is actually even more intimidating because it was like a silent promise of death. And Bella wanted none of that.

"The first stop on any tour is the flagpole. Can't help but give it the official camp salute every time I pass by it." Davids' eyes seemed to sparkle even more, (how was that possible?) as he gave the flag a salute.

"Oh oh! Can I do it too?" David gasped and turned to Bella, seeming like he was on could nine. He bounced a bit. A giant smile on his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Of course! go ahead!" Bella turned to the flag, put on a big smile and stood straight,

Only to give it her middle finger.

David slumped and the tears did stream but they were tears of sorrow this time. Max seemed like he was about to die laughing. Even Neil and Nikki (aka, afro kid and green mickey mouse. In that order) seemed to be enjoying it. Moving on, David was just introducing Gwen.

"Oh you're gonna love her! Good morning-" 

"Mother fucker!"

Oh, Bella liked her already. Peeking inside the mass hall, the sight that greeted her gave her mixed feelings. Because,

Holy fuck this place is fucked up that's cool.

And

Holy fuck this place is fucked up I'm doomed.

There's who she guessed to be Gwen. She had dark red hair tied into a short ponytail and a light brown complexion and dark eye bags that could rival Maxs. She was throwing table utensils at a kid who was caught to the ceiling fan. (Okay, first of all. How the fuck did he get up there?) 

Bella saw a chubby redhead (who actually looks like fat evil David.) operating the fan and smirking. (Ah, now we know how helmet kid got up there) There was mini Hitler (wtf) magic kid who was sucking (is that ketchup packets or cards?) Into his hat. And then another magic kid who was huffing. And finally, young Shakespeare.

Who knew she'd find out about time travel in her summer camp?

The only one who looked remotely chill and kind of normal was a girl in the back leaning up against the wall and bobbing her blonde head to some music she was listening to. Neil was a little more shaken up then Bella was because he started to shake and wonder what's going on.

"I'm telling you, if we leave now, I can hot wire that bus."

"Count me in." Bella tugged on Maxs hoodie when Nikki suddenly pulled them along as she squealed excitedly. David gave them some patches and ow careful!

"Can someone please talk to me about science camp? None of these kids look science-y to me."

Science camp? Bella turned to Neil. "Science camp? This isn't science camp, it's music camp." Is it? Oh please tell her it is, maybe Neil just boarded the wrong bus and who am I kidding? 

David was blabbering and fangirling about Cameron Campbell while Bella just fell more and more in despair as she watched Gwen. The only camp she joined and it was a hellhole with no activities she even liked!

Bella continued to watch Gewn setting up the TV when a stairwell suddenly came down from the ceiling. Bella blinked and tilted her head to get a better look. An old man came out took one look at them and just noped and went back up. Is that Mr. Campbell? Didn't David just say he was 'off saving lives?' 

Well, hate to break it to ya David but he's probably just living in the attic, scratching his butt and watching TV. Not saving lives. But after the supposed founder of the camp appeared and started to wave off the possibility (reality) of him hiding away from authorities. Bella was ready to slam her head against the wall until she gets a concussion.

"Of course. Of fucking course, the only summer camp I've ever joined and it's a low budget, sketchy old thing with its founder wanted. Maybe if I report him I can get out and get money too." She didn't realize she was talking so loud until seconds later, her feets left the ground and she was being picked up by the collar of her shirt. She looked up to see said founder glaring at her with a seemingly innocent smile.

(It's not, that is a smile that promises death-)

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." His voice was so scary as he warned her, she almost pissed her pants. And then he let her go and put on a charming smile. "But I think we should continue with that tour. Like. Right now. "

And then he started to push them away. That was over as soon as it started but it still had Bella inching away from the man. Bella suspected the reason he rushed them off was because of the guys outside that looked like part of the authority he was trying so hard to hide from. Yikes, just what did this old man do? Maybe threaten other kids?

They were taken to a clearing and oh god, everything here sucked. It was so low budget (and frankly dangerous looking.) And the activities looked so lame!

Her head whipped around when someone tugged on her sleeve as she was contemplating riding those officers car and escaping. She looked to see Max, she tilted her head and saw him nod towards the forest. Or more specifically,

The bus.

Bella grinned widely and nodded. As soon as the chance popped up, Bella immediately ran after Max. Damn, she heard the old man point out their escape.

"Hurry Max!" She urshed, using all her energy to run, even passing Max.

Until she bumped into a standing stick.

Oh wait, it's just Davids leg. Wow, it was so thin and his knees were so red! While she was enamored with his knees, David picked her and Max up. Finally causing her to snap out of it. "Oh come on. You could just let me go, if I go missing, I promise I won't blame you." She groaned to David. Who only shook his head and chuckled.

"No can do young lady! You're a precious camper of camp Campbell. We can't afford you going missing!"

"Yeah yeah." She grumbled as he placed her beside Nikki. Nikki gave her some kind of strange nod, which Bella returned while not really knowing what it was about. A sign of respect perhaps? 

"That my friend, is science camp." .. okay, Bella might not be a nerd but that is the worse science camp she's seen. And she's only seen one.

"It sucks. If that's science camp, I dread to see music camp." Bella mused, looking around while Neil threw a fit. And then old man started to give a lecture. Which she listened to half-assedly until she realized.

Oh. Oh, everyone's distracted! Bellas' head whipped around to look for Max (she couldn't drive the bus alone) until she saw a car, 

Wasn't that the-

OH MY FUCKING GOD A SHOOTING!

Bella screamed as the two officers or whatever started to shot. What the fuck are they thinking?! There are kids here! Hell, fuck the kids! (Actually, don't fuck the kids!) She's here! Bella ducked, and watched the old man use a boy with a helmet as a shield. Bastard.

And then he just ran off and left them! "Oh my god, you asshole!" Followed by the officers. Seriously? Fuck this camp. Day one and she was already about to die. Add that to the fact the day hasn't ended and Bella is already mentally writing her will.

"I need to get out of this place."

"Finally, someone with common sense. I've been saying that ever since I got here!" Max huffed. He grabbed her arm and Neil, pulling them close. "Neil, Bell. That bus is our only chance out of here, you want to be stuck in this hellhole for the rest of the summer?! Or do you want to enjoy the sweet taste of freedom?!" Max didn't need to ask twice. They were in America. Fucking freedom!

"I'm upset you even asked. Let's get the fuck out of here." Bella didn't even care if they had the best musical instrument. She wanted out. Neil quickly agreed and Nikki decided to help them.

Bella liked her.

Devid started to sing (hey he was a pretty good singer!) And they quickly bailed. Leaving toys in their wake. They passed by the quartermaster and Bella shouted as she went. "Bye hooker!" Maybe she was being a little mean. She didn't care. They escaped, David and Gwen hot on their tail. David almost caught Max but Nikki pulled some wicked ninja moves at the last moment.

"Remember this face David - " nope, Bella pulled Max by his collar. They didn't have time for this shit!

They escaped! They tasted the sweet taste of freedom! And car waste and that horrendous bus smell.

And then they crashed.

"I'm just wondering why we ever thought it was a good idea to let Nikki drive," Bella grumbled. Looks like she's stuck in this shithole until further notice. But hey, as she glanced at her newly gained friends. She decided maybe it wasn't that bad.

Maybe she was going to enjoy her summer after all.

(HA! yeah no.)


	2. Three pets in one day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today they search for a new mascot after the idiot (aka, max) killed Larry..

"And here we have our camp mascot, Larry the hamster." Has Bella ever mentioned she was a sucker for cute animals? Because she is. Big time. And Larry? Well, Larry fit all the requirements. Requirements being small. 

Bella 'aww'ed until she wheezed, pressing her face against the glass. Larry was eating his food and looking at her with his head tilted. Oh my god look at those chubby cheeks! 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Can I hold him? Please, David? Please please" David stared at her with wide eyes for a second. Seeming surprised at her love for animals. But then as soon as it was gone, the smile returned full blast that Bella had to shield her poor eyes.

"Of course! Gosh, I never took you for an animal lover Bella!" He chirped, and Bella watched eagerly as he took Larry out of his cage. Her eyes sparkling, she bounced on her toes and reached out to grab him. But Max pulled David's attention and he unintentionally kept Larry from Bellas reach. 

She jumped and hopped and bounced but it was useless. Damn David for being so tall and damn her for being so short! She saw that the hamster was staring at her and she almost melted because it was so freaking adorable, oh my god! Larry reached down to her so he could probably jump into her hand and Bella squealed. Reaching out and holding out her palm. Ready to shower him in love and affection until he suffocates.

Until a rock with blue writing took him away. Bella only saw a flash of wide eyes and squished cheeks before he was out of her sight. Bella screamed just like poor Larry as she watched him glide through the air and land on the island with a thump.

NOOOOOOOO LARRYYYYYYYY!

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Tears pooling her eyes, he was probably dead now. Fuck me why him? Why not David?

"Oh man, that was supposed to kill David." Max. Ohhhh, Max. Bella stood up and turned to Max.

"Max..."

"Wha - oh shit." Max watched her with caution. Taking a step back as she full on glowered at him.

"Oh shit alright, You killed Larry!" 

"I didn't mean to!" No point in making excuses, Bella was already chasing him with a murderous intent. Maxs fight or flight instinct activated. And I think it's obvious what he chose. A guy against a girl? Come on.

He never fled so fast.

But Bella was hot on his tail as he made a run for it. "Hey! come back here you little shit!"

Uh, how about no?

"Uh, kids!" David tentatively called out. "Let's take a deep breath and calm down - BELLA STOP KILLING IS FORBIDDEN!"

-Timeskip-

"Okay, kids! Today we'll be on the hunt for a brand new mascot for the camp!" They were all lined up Infront of the lake as they decided they needed a new mascot. Why?

"Yeah because someone killed poor Larry." 

That's why.

Said killer groaned in response to her accusations. Rolling his green eyes. "How many times have I told you it was on accident?" Max snapped while Bella just huffed and turned away from him. Pouting like a child and sulking. 

Gwen was apparently feeling 'under the weather' so it's just David today. "Under the weather?" Like the supposed genius she is. Nikki came and cleared.

"Lady sickness."

"AKA, that time of month where women slowly die on the inside but pretend everything's okay." Bella interjected. Her poor mother could barely move without grunting in pain (Ha! Hopes it's worse this month mom. Why did you send me here?!) Every time it came around.

"How do you cure it?"

"Edge closer to death."

"Or just turn into a man." This or that. There's just no escape. Bella is not looking forward to the day she's getting her period. Blood coming out of her for seven days coupled with emotional and physical pain? No thanks.

"Yeah! Mascot! I'm going for one with lots of teeth!" Nikki changed the subject with a snap of her finger. And jumping and bouncing just like her hair as she went off to search for a mascot. Speaking of mascot...

"It should be cool." Ered said as they discussed the mascots. Cool is nice and all but how about tiny?

"Yeah, it needs to be fierce!" Yeah that's great but think about how cuddle material it'll be if it was chubby?

"It needs to be cute!" Bella finalized her thoughts and added. After Max went off with the quartermaster who was just dragging a most likely dead body. (Like, seriously? Rip Max. Rip.) Bella began her search for a cute mascot. Alone. In the creepy woods. Where quartermaster had just literally killed someone.

...Maybe separating from Nikki and Neil was a bad idea.

"Oh god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be killed." Most likely by the hands (or hook) of the quartermaster after he finishes from Max. The bushes rustled and Bella couldn't help screaming. She was just thinking about getting murder, and now the bushes rustled. can you blame her?

She hurriedly and mentally wrote her will even if no one will hear it. 'Burymeiwithallmymusicinstrumentsandmusicsheetsmyallowencewillbedonatedtoallcuteanimalshelter.momfuckyouthisisyourfault-'

"I DON'T WANT TO DIEE-" hey just because she's writing her mental will doesn't mean she ready for the bittersweet taste of death "-EEEE ..eee?" A..rabbit? Oh, oh it was just a rabbit! Bella placed a hand on her chest as she sighed in relief. "God, you scared me the shit out of me! I honestly thought it was quartermaster coming to kill me!" She crouched and smiled at the adorable little being. The creepy dark forest didn't seem so creepy with the little white rabbit here with her.

"What are you doing here little guy? You're so cute!" Bella cooed. Cautiously approaching the rabbit, it hopped on her hand and Bella squealed, cuddling it like her life depended on it. It did. It's so adorable!

Bella sighed in happiness and opened her eyes. Rubbing the rabbits head with one finger because that's how small the little thing was oh my god cuteness overload-

Bella had to tear her eyes away before she got too simulated and literally burst because of the cuteness. When she looked up, Bella saw some light coming from deeper in the woods. She tilted her head, what's that light?

"Wanna go check it out little buddy?" 

This is how every character dies in movies but with the bunny, Bella felt like nothing could harm her. Any killer would bow at the cuteness of the white rabbit that's currently sitting on her shoulder. Bella confidently strode forward, head up high until she found the source of light as well as a familiar back.

"Max?" 

"Dude you fucking killed it!" What? Peeking in, Bella gasped at the scene.

It was beautiful. There was a wooden chair that looks like a throne in the middle of a half moon bushes with beautiful roses. And more behind the seat. There were red mushrooms as well and birds and squirrels. And it was beautiful.  
Were it not for the Quartermaster standing right in the middle slaughtering innocent animals covered in their blood.

To say Bella was horrified would be an understatement! Max spotted her and gasped. "No! Don't look!" He tried to stop her but it's too late. She's already seen it. Quartermaster attacking and killing a bunch of cute animals (god her little heart can't take this) with one squirrel stuck dead on his hook. Dear lord what the fuck is up with the Quartermaster?!

Yet another scream ripped out of her throat when the bunny on her shoulders jumped onto the floor and rushed to the Quartermaster only to have him stab him with his hook and fling him at a tree. Continuing his attack on the animals like he didn't just kill a cute little innocent rabbit.

"NOOOOOOOO! BUNNY!" Bella tried to rush in, tried to punch Quartermaster or maybe just cry over the dead body of the rabbit and all the cute animals that also perished in their futile attempt to fight back against the Quartermaster. God, this was sadder then -insert the saddest movie you could think of- 

But unfortunately, Max held her back. "Let go of me! Bunny! You fucking sociopath! you killed him!" She screamed. Fucking Maniac. if Bella doesn't shove his hook up his crusty ass someday she's never going to forgive herself.

-Timeskip-

Bella had already ran away from that horrifying place. After seeing Quartermaster laugh insanely and claim himself as the king while cute but dead animals laid around him, Bella was ready to vomit out her insides.

Max didn't even get a chance to follow her! She wanted to be alone. Even if she kept replying that scene a hundred time in her head. She walked alone, miserable. The bushes rustled again and this time Bella didn't even care. 

"Death can claim me. I don't even care." She watched the bushes with blank eyes until a squirrel came out. It stared up at her (do his eyes look sympathetic or is Bella going crazy?) And then stepped up and patted her foot comfortingly. (Yup she's crazy.)

But who cares? It's cute! Bella smiled weakly down at him. Picking him up. "Aw, are you comforting me? That's so nice!" She patted his head and she could swear he purred (what's up with this squirrel?) And Is he wearing pants or is that just a piece of fabric stuck to his legs to form pants? Nonetheless, Bellas mood lightened considerably as she walked back to the camp and chatted cheerfully with little squirrel, she had a feeling he understood what she's saying and was even trying to tell her a few stories.

(This must be a crazy dream. If so, don't let her wake up)

"Oh! Bella, you're back!" David greeted her. "Perfect, I was just looking at the mascots everyone gathered. Did you find any?"

"Yeah, i-" a scream interrupted the rest of her sentence as she came out of the wood. Looking back, she saw Nikki and Neil closely behind her.

"Run! It wants blood!" They warned before passing. And Bella understood why, there's a fucking platypus chasing them. And it looked dangerous. Bellas' heart shot up to her throat as she turned on her heel and fled.

(If this is a dream. Please slap the shit out of her until Bella wakes up.)

She completely came out of the wood but tripped on something. "Oh fuck!" She squeaked. Then turned around, the platypus was hot on her tail. Ready to drink her blood. At least that's what its sharp teeth and angry squawking were telling her.

Though suddenly she found her new friend, the squirrel, was defending her as the platypus came closer.

And then it fucking ate him. Like, the squirrel tried to distract the platypus and bring it away and it worked for a second but then chomp and the squirrel was never to be seen again.

Bella stared in disbelief. Because are. You. Kidding. Me?!

"Three pets! I'VE LOST THREE PETS IN A ROW ALL IN ONE DAY! I HAVEN'T EVEN FUCKING NAMED THEM ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Could you blame her for snapping? As a lover for cute animals. Bella decided this is the worst day ever. Bella was ready. She was ready to fight the platypus and no one can tell her she can't because she can and she fucking will.

But then David picked her up and took her away to the bridge by the lake. Bella struggled, screaming and yelling. "Let me down! Come on!" She'll make the platypus vomit out the squirrel if it's the last thing she does.

As soon as David lets go of her. 

"Let go of me! Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll rip him a new one, just let. Me. Go!" She yelled, but of course, that only made David tighten his hold on her. 

"Bella, that is a dangerous animal! I can not let you fight him!" Fucking wuss. He looked frazzled and downright scared. In fact, all of them did. Out of all the campers, she was the least scared one. Nikki coming in second place. She looked ready to fight as well.

They were backed into a corner, and Bella could see David was tempted to just let her have at it. But then Gwen just had to be a hero and save the day. Oh man.

Bella sulked and crossed her arms. Soon after, the Quartermaster and Max come out of the woods. Quartermaster seemed to have his wish come true. He was sitting on a throne (probably the same one from the forest) with animals carrying him. Oh god, and the dead squirrel was STILL stuck on his hook. 

Bella didn't know whether to glare at the Quartermaster and curse him to death or glare at the platypus and curse it to death. Hey, who knows. Maybe they'll get along because they're both fucking asshole.

David let her go. And when Gwen was previously holding up the platypus by the tail with a tired look, she let it go and left (With a tired look) Off to slowly die on the inside. Alone, while reading and watching trashy stuff. But now, the platypus was there, and Bella was loose. She stood tall.

Oh, it's on bitch.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the platypus and carefully approached it. It was more docile now, and Bella didn't even care that he was their new mascot. As soon as she was close enough. Bella grabbed it by the tail. Intent on throwing it to space.

Or tried to, at least. But fucker bit her hand, she yelped in pain and kicked it into the lake. Letting out an arrogant harrumph, the platypus came out of the lake and quaked angrily.

"Fucking got what you deserved. Karma is a bitch." After that little comment. Bella gave another harrumph, she wanted to spit but she was too elegant for that. (PFFT-) She went over to her group as they chatted and discussed what the other was doing,

AND THAN LARRY APPEARED.

Bella had never felt so much joy, she literally screamed excitedly as she saw the little hamster come out of the water. Looking up at them with big hopeful eyes, begging for their affection after the hardships he went through to get here-

...the platypus ate him.

Bella didn't even hesitate. She tackled the little ass and started to choke it. Wrapping her arms around its neck. She said she's gonna make him vomit out the squirrel and Larry didn't she? She was just staying true to her promise. Even as It whacked her with its..peak? Nose? Whatever it is, it hurt. But Bella didn't give up. Only narrowing her eyes and tightening her grip.

But then David had to end the fun and grab her by the collar. Hoisting her up and away from the platypus. Bella hissed and struggled but David only sighed in response.

"Bella, you can't kill the camp mascot. It's forbidden." He lightly berated and she only struggled even more. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

"Bell, relax."

Bella growled and snapped. "Shut up Max!"


	4. Sheepys revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max never thought to listen to Bella. But after this? Maybe she should be the mastermind in their plans after all...

"But tonight we have a secret weapon!"

"A tank?"

"No, billy Niksslip."

"I feel like a tank would be more efficient." Bella pointed out with a pout. Completely grumbly from the fact that she got woken up for this stupid plan. At least she had her soft baby sheep plushie to comfort her. She stared at its face as Neil and Nikki talked about what they were going to do once they got out. She glanced up at Billy. Or snake. As he liked to call himself. (Cringy) he seemed suspicious. She scooted closer to max. "Max are you sure we can trust him?" She muttered. Her brows furrowing as she glanced around.

"Billy, where are you taking us?" Max seemed also a little apprehensive about all of this and she didn't blame him.

"Shortcut." 

"Or a better place to wear our skin!" Bella hissed. "Max I'm telling you I have a bad feeling about this?" But does he listen? Nooooo. Now he's getting stabbed in the back while Bella shrieks. Holding on to her plushie for dear life. 

"Oh my god!" Bella shrieked higher as snake He turned to Nikki, grabbing her and raising her high like she was simba from lion king. Bella gasped, standing up on and stumbling on the wobbly boat with furious eyes. Nobody hurts her friends but her! Bella tackled him from behind and bit his cheek like a rabid dog. 

Bleh! He tasted like dirt! 

And not even a wince! Was he made of rock? He didn't even budge! He was too sturdy on his feet. He simply threw Nikki in the water, grabbed Bella by her leg and made her follow Nikki. Making her squeal cut short as she hit the surface of the water.

Oh fuck, oh fuck it's fucking freezing! it's summer, why is the water so cold?! Her head popped out of the water and she took a breath through chattering teeth. Oh god so cold, her head swiveled and turned but she couldn't find Nikki or Neil.

"Nikki?! Neil?! Sheepy! Oh god do they know how to swim?!" Probably? Who cares about them? Where's her sheep plushie?! Bella caught the sight of the boat she was just pushed off from and decided to follow it. Not like she had any other place to go.

It stopped and Bella saw snake pull a struggling Max along with him to the woods. Just where is he taking him? Could snake be a sexist serial killer? She knew he was suspicious! (He did say girls weren't allowed and threw her and Nikki off the boat.)

Bella reached the shore and collapsed for two seconds. Breathing heavily. Her damp hair stuck to her face and so did her clothes. She took off her cardigan and wrung the water out of it. Then she stood up, took a deep breath and peeked into the boat. No sheep.

Her face paled and she quickly whipped her head towards the trail Max and Snake disappeared. Oh that fuckers gonna get it. 

Ah, nope, turns out billy was just a woodscout.

Bella stumbled upon the...camp? It was basically a jail at this point. Bella raised an eyebrow. "No wonder they have to kidnap recruits! I don't think anyone would spend even half a day of their summer in this place!" 

Bella saw a huge sign that's written in (is that blood?) Something red that says 'no girls allowed'

Ah, that explains the whole sexist thing. He still sucks though.

Bella scoffed, advancing towards the gate. Which were open and unguarded...

Why put a gate if you're gonna keep it open like that?!

Bella shook her head in disbelief as she slipped through. They were all in their tents judging by the light coming from inside. She dared a peek inside. They were all lying down and looking at the top of the tent miserably, they had all had an expression that was contemplating life and is someone sobbing in there?

Bella shivered as she imagined herself in this place. Yikes, good thing girls weren't allowed...girls weren't allowed. She was a girl. She was in here. 

Where girls weren't allowed.

Oh god, what would happen to her if they found her?! Simply kick her out or something more? Better not find out then...

Bella shivered yet again and quickly moved on. "Let's just find sheepy and get the hell out." She muttered warily to herself. Oh yeah and Max too. He must be in that big tent. Peeking inside, her assumptions were right, it was Max! Getting slapped. And gaining a purple eye. 

Ouch.

And then, oh god, some, some pimple-y monster came out of the shadows and what's up with his face?! After his introduction, Bella had to lean in to hear what they were saying.

Blah blah blah. That's literally all she could hear. She couldn't care less about what they were saying or even doing to Max. All she could focus on was the fact that fucking BILLY had fluff on his badges. 

Her eyes teared up and she wiped away them away roughly. Ohohoh? So that's how it's gonna be huh? I'll show you. 

Bella scooped some dirt and made three lines on her cheek. A fire burning in her eyes and a song of sorrow playing in her heart for her poor sheepy. That had to suffer from a fight that wasn't his. I'll avenge you sheepy. Even if I have to kill everyone here to do so. 

With that in mind, Bella moved forward. She quietly and stealthily executed her plan. Making sure there's no room for failure as she avoided every woodscout. Once she finished. She giggled maniacally. The wood in her hand burned bright and in her other hand. She clutched the speaker she snatched from one of the empty tents tightly. 

Bella screamed a pained and angry battle cry into the speaker. As loud as she can to startle everyone into attention. Her eyes were wide in ecstasy and a crazed smile on her lips as she ran fast and close to the tents. The torch in her hand bumping into every tent and making them burst into a wonderful flame, she's sure even her camp can see it. 

One by one. Every tent caught on fire and soon, the woodscouts was screaming and running around like headless chickens. While Bella laughed happily, standing in the remains of what was previously the tent holding Max hostage. She climbed the table and stood with her head held high. A proud but sadistic smile on her lips. 

"Ahem ahem!" She speaks into the speaker. "One two three, does this thing work? Can hear me? Yes yes I am a girl in the camp get your boners in control! I am here because one of you pissed me off. Bring me Billy Niksslip and the hostage he captured today if you don't want to watch this camp burn down." For a few seconds. Literally no one moved. Looking like they were actually content with that idea. Bella felt a vein pop out as she frowned deeply and decided to paraphrase.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FUCKING BURN TO DEATH. BRING ME BILLY NIKSSLIP!" she screamed her head off into the device till her throat felt sore and her head ache like she just used up all her oxygen. Her golden eyes glaring at the flinching boys. Suddenly a path opened up, and out came the pimply guy. Followed by the big guy. 

"You! Girl! How dare you burn our camp down?! Do you know how many great men-" yeah yeah yeah. 

"Are you Billy?"

"What?" His brows furrowed and he looked ar her indecrously. as if he couldn't believe she interrupted him. "No I am ceder scout, first class-" 

"If you're not billy then fuck off. I have no business with you." Pimply spluttered, his face turning red out of both embarrassment and anger.

"How dare you-" 

"Listen here pimples." Bella jumped off the table while he gasped. Setting her menacing (cute) eyes him while he cowered (blushed). She slowly walked towards him. Still using the speaker to talk. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were set in a snarl " The only reason I am here is because one of your little buddies pissed me off and damaged what's mine. My business is with him. Not. You." Pimples gulped at her closeness. the only barrier being the speaker. Which was pressed against his nose. 

"We-well even so! I am his superior. T-therefore, I am responsible for his action!" Hoho? Really now? Fine. 

"Alright then. I'll have you take responsibility." Pimples nervous expression melted away to a confident one as he seemed to think she took his words seriously. He coughed into his fist and straightened his jacket. 

"Good! Than let's discuss this properly-"

"Kneel." He blinked. Once, twice. Then looked down at her. "What?" 

"I said. Kneel. You're his boss right? Take responsibility for what he did and kneel." His eyes widened as she crossed her arms and spoke as if it was the most natural thing ever. Her brow raised and her foot tapped against the floor. Pimples gulped once again.

Meanwhile,

"C'mon snake I know you want to go check it out! Just go! I promise I'll be here by the time you come back!" Nothing. Max has been begging for the past 15 minutes but there has been absolutely no response from the woodscout. Making him huff and slump against the stone wall. He had just been about to be thrown into the hellish rope course when suddenly. There were panickedscreams. 

But, considering what type of place this was. He thought it was normal. Except then there was smoke and a bunch of pubescent boys running around in a panic. Screaming something about someone burning down the camp. Hehe. He didn't blame them. This was worst then his camp. And that was saying something. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a woodscout came running over. Sweating like a bottle full of cold water on a hot summer day. "Bobby! R-reporting to duty!" 

"Stand down." Billy threw away that stupid knife/candy cane and pushed himself off the wall. "Report the situation. How're things going?" 

God if he rolled his eyes any harder they might not come back. Where the fuck did they think they were? Fucking military? You're two ten year old kids! Get over yourself. Ugh.

"Th-that's the thing! It's going really badly! Oh gosh darn it, um! Senior patrol leader is in a really difficult situation. He's..um, he's being bullie-i mean, threatened by, um, a prett- i mean, a scary girl with black hair who said she would let the camp burn if we didn't bring her...you. And the hostage." 

Both Max and snake stared, their faces slack and their jaws dropped at the description. The increasingly nervous woodscouts face was red and he was completely out of breath but it didn't look like he was joking.

That description sounds awfully familiar. Max thought before it clicked. Girl with black hair who was crazy and desperate enough to burn down a whole camp? Who else? She must be here to save him. Max grinned and relaxed leaning back on the wall, he gave Snake a mocking, worried smile. "Ooh, that doesn't sound too good Snake. Maybe you SHOULD check it out after all." Snake glared at him and grabbed him by the hat of his hoodie. Dragging Max off while he cackled. 

To be honest though. When that kid came and told them that a black-haired girl was threatening Edward. He was expecting something like..like..to be honest, he wasn't even sure what he was expecting. 

But having the whole fucking camp kneeling for her with Edward and petrol on their knees by her side like they were her little bitches weren't what he expected. But damn if it wasn't a scene he'd pay to see a million more times. Why didn't they do this in their camp?! Maybe he should listen to her more..

Bella turned her head and her eyes brightened before narrowing at the sight of them. "Billy! How nice of you to join us! I've been awaiting your presence so eagerly." She teased. Smiling from where she was sitting down in ber makeshift throne. Well, it was actually just an office chair. The one that twirls but somehow that didn't matter. 

Bella pointed to the spot next to her and stared at Snake lazily. Indicting she was wanted him to place Max there. Snake tsked. Tense and yet, not making a move. "Tick tock billy. Or else your precious camp is gone." Bella raised a brow, though Max didn't know what there was to save. Everything was burnt and all that's left is some tattered tents here and there. Barely able to stay standing while others just collapsed altogether. Her stare off with snake ended with him giving in and roughly throwing Max to her side. 

"Hey, careful asshole!" Max protested. Trying to stand despite the ropes bounding him. Making her roll her eyes. "Good job Bell! Now let's get back to our camp and try this cool shit there."

"Good job," Bell spoke over him. Not even sparing him a glance as she looked at Snake. "Now. I'm going to ask you a question. Did you, billy-"

"It's Snake."

"Billy." She growled. Narrowing her eyes at his interruption. "Did you do anything to my sheepy?" Everyone turned silent. Then murmurs broke out. As if they couldn't quite believe what she was saying.

"Sheepy? What's that?"

"Um, a nickname for someone?"

"Sheepy as a nickname? Really? It sounds like a name for a stuffed animal!"

Honestly, even Max couldn't believe his ears. Wait..sheepy, wasn't that the name of her plushie? Did that mean she was doing all of this. Because of a fucking plushie?! But then he started snickering. Well, it was Bella. What else did he expect? Let's just sit back and enjoy the show. No use trying to figure how Bella brain works. 

Snake gaped at her. Staring at her with wide eyes. "Yeah! Don't look so surprised! And don't you dare deny it either! I see that white fluff on your badge! You killed my poor plushie, sheepy!" 

His brows furrowed in confusion and he looked down at said fluff. Then he looked back at her slowly and apprehensively. "This.. isn't fluff." Just as Bella was about to lose it, scream her head and tackle him. He continued. "This is from cottonwood, we grow some around here and it got caught onto my badge. I didn't kill your sheepy."

Huh?

This time, it was Bella's turn to turn speechless. She froze and stared at Snake, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to form sentences. Wait then... "Wait! T-then where is my sheepy?" 

"It's still in the boat." Oh....well..this is awkward. Bella thought, her expression turning into a tense, contemplating one as she tried to mask the panic and cluelessness to what she was supposed to do now that she figured out she was in the wrong.

She pursed her lips as she slowly crouched and untied Max. Nodding seriously. "Huh, then, that means he's still alive... I see. It is my fault than Billy Niksslip." Bella stood back up, tall and proud. Holding her head high once more as if she didn't just burn down a whole camp because of a misunderstanding. Snake simply stared at her. In fact, everyone, even pimples and big guy did. And she gulped. "Well, um. It was nice meeting you all! the fire extinguishers are in the hellhole! Have fun! May we nevermeetagainbyemaxletsgo!" She tugged on Max's arm and in a matter of seconds, they were whizzing past the gates with Billy hot on their tail.

"That was so awesome! You totally made them into your little bitches! Man it was a sight to see!" Max laughed, jumping over a branch and looking back. Billy was no where in sight but he was sure to catch up in no time. Bella giggled as well and jumped into the boat. Max pushed it off shore while she rummaged around the boat in a hurry. Looking under the seat, her face brightened. "Sheepy! Look max I found him!" She hugged it close and nuzzled it's slightly wet head, a watery smile on her lips. He was wet and slightly dirty but a million times better than than it being torn to pieces!

She looked up to see Billy staring at them from the shore, making her give him a shameless wave. "Seeing you again Snake!" She wasn't angry at him, there's no use in using his real name to spite him. Pimples popped out from behind him, face beet red it looked like a warning sign from here. "Y-you'll pay for this! The woodscouts will never forget!" He shouted before collapsing in a tired huddle. Jeez, what did he do all day, watch others run? 

Bella rolled her eyes and snuggled her plushie as they reached their camp at the same time Neil and Nikki did. "Oh hey guys!" Bella waved happily at them. Her mood extremely good due to seeing the plushie safe. 

"Oh hey Bella! Hey Max! You'll never guess what happened! It was so cool!" Nikki started to gush and Bella listened somewhat in interest until she heard Neil pretended to be a girl. She perked up. 

Oh this should be good.


End file.
